


Michael Myers: "____" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Slashers Need Love [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Want to hear about your life with THE Michael Myers? *Subtly nods toward link...* Say no more, Y/N. Say no more.Ch 1:NSFW AlphabetCh 2:Holiday Shopping with Michael Myers Would Include...Ch 3:Michael Myers Catching His S/O Wearing His Jumpsuit (Art Comic)





	1. NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: (This is for the entire work.) None of the gifs are mine (I got them from a naughty google search). Any art/doodles? Yup, those are mine. Good? Good. Now go explore your Michael Myers attraction!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Much like a tamed cougar, Michael isn’t quite domesticated. _(Around others, he’s downright lethal.)_ With _you_ , however, he shows a begrudging, unpracticed warmth. 

After making love, he’ll silently rise and leave. The first time he did this, you’d been heartbroken. _He’s…just going to leave? Just like that?_  No sooner than your heart began to ache did he return– _still glorious naked_ –with a washcloth. If you’re unable to walk afterwards (which is absolutely possible), he’d be surprisingly understanding. Simply put, prepare to be carried.   

> And yes, being carried bridal-style by Michael Myers is as amazing as it sounds. Cuddle against him, listen to his relaxed breaths. While he’s an object of terror to most; for you, he’s simply warm, strong, and deliciously protective.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

What are you most insecure about? Your arms, stomach? Thighs, skin? Whatever you dislike the most, he’ll cherish–seeing its symbolic meaning. For imagination’s sake, let’s use stretch marks. Whenever you’re sitting together, watching a movie on Netflix, he’ll absently trace the soft zig-zags with the pads of his fingers. Soon, you’d forget why you were insecure about them in the first place.

 _Your_ favorite part of his body is his face–specifically his eyes. Michael is a difficult man to read. It’s not you–he’s simply spent his formative years being analyzed by trained professionals. If he learned to fool them, he can fool anyone. (Most of the time, he’s doing it subconsciously.) That being said, you’re likely the only person in the world that can touch–let alone _see_ –his face and survive.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside you. Michael’s an animalistic man. He wants to know that you’ll be feeling his cum slipping out of you—a clear sign to the world that you’re _his_. You’re already claimed and mated; thoroughly fucked by your male. (Remember, Michael is one of the more possessive slashers.)

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Praise. While he’ll deny it, Michael loves it when you praise him in bed. Knowing that he can make you come undone with his body is deeply satisfying for the man. If you’re shy, don’t worry. Being highly observant, he’ll take your moans as praise, as well.  

> Plus he loves watching you beg him to fuck you harder, knowing you’re at his mercy.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s a virgin, having had zero interest in sex before you came along. While he objectively found certain people attractive, the idea of being so intimate–and more importantly _vulnerable_? No. Absolutely not. Still, how fast will he learn? Michael is a highly intelligent, perceptive man. If you’ve never heard his ‘how I learned to drive story,’ allow me to summarize: _Instant Master._  

> Better, all that gloriously sinful talent is for you. While he knows he’s handsome, Michael is _loyal_. Anyone tries to turn him away? Instant death.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying.)**

Doggie Style. Nothing is more animalistic than fucking you from behind, one hand in your hair as the other grasps your waist, pulling you into each thrust. In this position, he’s able to loose control—forgetting any efforts to control his expression. Plus, he loves leaning over you to nip at your neck. (Michael is an absolute savage at times.)

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Michael brings a palpable intensity to the bedroom. If you’re in a giddy mood, prepare for your smile to drop into a breathless gape. He’ll use his body to silently tower above you, making your knees tremble. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

As well-groomed as you teach him. He has sensitive skin—a result of heightened senses. While hygiene is a must, he can’t stand the feeling of itchy stubble growing back in such tender areas. That being said, Michael has an incredibly high pain tolerance. Waxing? He won’t even flinch (much). You’d likely find him in the shower, head canted to one side as he curiously inspects the sensation of water against his newly-smooth skin.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Michael is surprisingly capable of romance in the bedroom. While he’s quite taciturn, he won’t object to playing music. Still, the most romantic aspect of Michael in bed is the fact that he’s there at all. He’s your tamed panther—only purring for _you_.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

If you’re not available? Sure. Michael’s view on masturbation is pretty ordinary. 

 _WARNING_ : a bit gross…

> While he’ll never admit to it, Michael has been known to…take care of certain needs when he’s on the way home from a kill–his victims’ blood still cooling on his hands. The thought of making love–watching your skin glisten as he smears blood across you? Yesss…. _(Still, if you’re uncomfortable with the idea, that’s likely the reason he’s pleasuring himself in the woods instead of dashing home.)_

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Michael is unashamedly dominant in bed. Having a lust for control, he’d deeply enjoy BDSM. He’s also somewhat of an exhibitionist. Are you on the phone? These are his favorite times to go down on you. Blood play is another shameless fancy of your masked man. 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere in the Myers house. It’s his territory–his private domain. Taking you there calls to a primitive part of him, as though he’s claiming you in every possible way: with his cock, in his home, on his land. All with his name on your lips. He also enjoys outdoor sex. Not as much as Jason, but don’t be surprised when he drives you out into the countryside. There’s just something so liberating about making love under the moon and stars.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Your shyness and/or openly flustered state is a turn on. It’s a reminder that you trust him. The fact that you seem to only want him is also a source of deep satisfaction. You’re his–no one else’s. (Michael is big on loyalty.)

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No sharing. Don’t even bring it up. Remember: Michael has serious issues with betrayal. While he doesn’t who it often, he’s the jealous type. Unless you want the other person to die mid-threesome only to have Michael fuck you in a shower of arterial blood…just…don’t. (Besides, do you really think he’d let anyone else touch him?)

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Getting him to take of the mask would be the issue. In fact, the first time he went down on you, you’d been blindfolded. But the real question is quality. Again, Michael is _observant_. He’ll quickly learn how to make you practically vibrate with need. (And as previously discussed, he’ll gladly keep you on the edge until you can’t remember your own name.)

When it comes to receiving, Michael can be intimidating. The first time you’d given him head, he’d stared at you in that unreadable way. Was he going to attack you? When you go to pull away, he’d grab your hands with startling speed, urging you to continue. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

This all depends on experience. When Michael’s first learning the wonders of sexual intimacy, he can get pretty intense. While he’d never intentionally hurt you, expect him to be rough. 

Surprisingly, however, he’d come to prefer a blend of slow and sensual—with some roughness added into the mix. Simply put, once he discovers edging, there’s no going back. If he’s pounding into you, he’ll push you closer and closer…only to suddenly pull out. _(Warning: this may last for hours…he’s merciless.)_ Other times, he likes to set a leisurely pace, maintaining it until the foaming waves crash against you, send you both over the edge in a shaking mess.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Yes. Just…yes. Michael knows the importance of stealing what joys he can in life. If he wants you, he’d have no problem with a quickie.   

> **Note:** This are the ‘up against a wall’ type of encounters you’d expect from the man. Expect him to simply to wherever you are and take you there.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Michael can be...stubborn. Bondage in which you're left at his mercy? **_Yes_.** Tying _him_ up? You can beg all you want, Y/N--it's not going to happen. Simply put, if it's something _he's_ doing to _you_ , Michael is much more likely to comply.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

While he’s not supernaturally charged like Jason, Michael has an almost inhuman level of endurance. He’s all about making it last. Once he discovers the pleasure of delayed orgasms, expect sex with Michael to last at least an hour.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

While he’s not overly interested in sex toys, Michael _is_ a deeply curious man. If you ‘accidentally’ leave out a sex toy, said curiosity will get the better of him. (Still, he’d much rather use them on you during BDSM sessions.)

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He’s a major tease. What’s worse: once he realizes the extent of his sexual power, he’d wield it mercilessly. Expect back of the neck caresses, wandering hands, and impromptu massages whenever you’re cuddling. Oh, and his signature, standing-too-close-so-you-feel-my-body-heat move. Still, can you blame him? The way you trail off, loosing focus… It’s priceless.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Michael tends to hold his breath during sex. (It’s his way of maintaining silence.) Even with his jaw clenched, though, he can’t hold back every pleasured gasp. Expect sexy growls of extreme erotic proportion. Eventually, he’ll simply give in, head tilted as his eyes slide shut with a grown. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

Hide-and-Seek. Where to begin? Nothing is sweeter than the knowledge that once he finds you, he gets to have his wicked way with your gorgeous self. And knowing he’s actively looking for you? Needless to say, you’ll both be more than prepared by the time you’re caught. It’s _psychological_ foreplay.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Average girth, but long–when inside you, expect to feel every pulse. He also knows just how to stir himself at the end of each thrust. (Stars will be seen.)

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Michael tends to live in his head. That being said, innocent cuddles (with a bit of strategically placed hands) will quickly bring him back to reality. In fact, regular sex would lead to a _lot_ of erotic daydreaming. (Which would then lead to quickies.)

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Surprisingly, Michael is open to sleeping afterwards.  In fact, if you keep him up half the night with your saucy ways, he may even sleep in the next day. 


	2. Holiday Shopping with S/O

  * **“Clean-up on Aisle 13!”** When you eventually separated to buy each other’s gifts, you’d _told_ him to be nice. Still, you couldn’t say you were exactly surprised. Michael can be…a bit of a d*ck. The first person to try and spray him with men’s cologne would get the whole bottle dumped on them.
  * **Casual shoplifting on his part.**  Why? Just…why? Was he _trying_ to annoy you? Probably. Whenever he comes home with something new, you _know_ he didn’t pay for it. That’s exactly why you insisted he come holiday shopping with you. At least this way he’d be less likely to _murder_ someone over a laptop. Still, even with you on high-alert, he’d somehow manage to pilfer a few small valuables. Eventually, you’d just give up. 
  * **Using the self-checkout.** You’d quickly realize that a bored Michael is a havoc-wreaking-menace Michael. You wouldn’t wish him upon your worst enemy. He’ll purposefully switch labels, open _every_ candy package in sight, _skillfully_ hide an entire section’s worth of condoms throughout the children’s department, and probably face-push the elderly woman who mistakes him for an employee. 
  * **“No, you may not pet the Michael.”**  Unfortunately for everyone involved, people always try to approach him. Really, he’s wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up, his hands are in his pockets, and he’s viewing the world through a curtain of blonde hair; but _apparently_ that’s code for ‘ _Cheer this man up!_ ’. You’ve even tried having him wear a shirt that says “F*ck Off.” _Nothing_ works. Similar to the cologne-assailant, anyone who tries to touch him would soon to be riddled with regret.
  * **Having to stop him from hunting down _at least_ one person from the store.**Michael’s…. _well_ …he’s Michael. He has a ‘kill later’ list which you honestly have mixed feelings about. Still, you’d _refuse_ to let him stalk and murder the lovely Red Cross Santa just because he’d waved ‘Hello’. The guy that’d hit on you, however, would have a less likely survival rate.
  * **Bribing him.** Jason is a good boy–well behaved and courteous. Brahms is a hyper-curious little shit. Michael is somewhere in between. He’s horrible out of boredom–likes watching you panic when he messes with things. Like all victims of childish shenanigans, you’d only have so much patience. Not wanting to make a scene–and knowing you can’t drag him out–you’d make a deal. If he stops acting like an asshole, you’ll let him do whatever he wants in bed tonight (as long as you have a safe-word). He’d _immediately_ shift into a model citizen (by his standards). This is, of course, because he’d been pushing for this result all along. Sneaky bastard…
  * **Catching his smirk from out of the corner of your eye.** Was he amused by your befuddled state? _He was?_ How dare he! You’d smack his arm, demanding he stop smiling this instant. He’d merely lift a brow, flashing dimples. The irony wouldn’t be lost on you. After all, you were constantly trying to coax out a smile. Caught in a Catch 22, you’d simply glare at him before marching on with as much dignity as you could muster.
  * **Deciding the next morning that it was worth it.**  Oooooh boy. So, _apparently_ , Michael would spend the whole shopping trip planning unspeakable sex acts. You’d have a hard time walking the next day–and you’d be _completely_ okay with that. Needless to say, from now on, he’s coming with you on every shopping trip. That scoundrel sex-god.




	3. Catching His S/O Wearing His Jumpsuit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Draw Michael and his S/O?

##  **Imagine Michael Catching His S/O Wearing His Jumpsuit…**

## Michael walks in…

 


End file.
